Heidi Potter and the Magical Bone
by winnietuck4ever
Summary: Heidi Potter, a dog, tries to figure out the uses and dangers of the Magical Bone


The Dog Who Lived  
  
If you looked closely at the dog that had been sitting at the corner of Main Street and Bone Street all day, you would notice that the dog had spectacles. You would also notice that it was wearing robes that were the same color as its skin, like camouflage. And although you probably wouldn't notice where the dog was looking, it had been staring at one special house all day. Number 4, Main Street. The Dogslys were the people who lived at 4 Main Street, and they were the kind of people who nobody likes. Mr. Dogsly was a very large, beefy man, who hated dogs. Even the quietest, smallest, and cutest dog sent shivers up his spine. So, of all jobs, he chose the vocation of a dogcatcher. Some dog catchers are nice, you might protest, but I can assure you that Mr. Michel Dogsly was a very mean dog catcher who sometimes caught dogs that weren't hurting anyone, just to make their owners have to go and fetch their dogs from the pound. So you can see how much he was disliked. Mrs. Dogsly, a small, petite woman, was just as bad, but in a much softer sort of way. For when ever something bad happened, Ester Dogsly was all ready there, almost as if she had been waiting for it to happen. And before police or firemen showed up, she was there trying to fix whatever had gone wrong. But instead of making things better, she made them worse. When the Brown's television broke, she strolled into their house, claming she had fixed so many televisions in her life, and she was so good at that sort of thing. Unsuspecting, they let her mess around with their television. Next thing you know, the whole house was on fire. Mysteriously, when the firemen arrived, she had disappeared, and when the Browns tried to blame things on her, the firemen told them to take responsibility for their actions because how could their little neighbor have done anything? She had been over there, washing her dishes the whole time. The Dogslys also had a son. Their son's name was Piggy, and he was just as large as his father, but Piggy was 2, and his father was 34. Piggy was very spoiled, and whatever he wanted, he got. Take, for instance, Piggy's first shopping trip. Instead of buying a new lawnmower, Mr. Dogsly spent $100 worth of candy. (And the trip to the dentist's office cost even more.) One quiet morning, Mr. Dogsly was walking to work. He was in a very bad mood. First, his precious little son had spilled chocolate all over his newest shirt. Second, because someone complained about him sending innocent dogs to the pound, he was suspended from catching any dogs for 3 days. Instead he had to do paper work for his office. So when he passed the dog sitting on the sidewalk of Main Street and Bone Street, he just grumbled to himself and tried to run as fast as he could away from the dog. But, seeing as he was twice the weight he should have been, he had a very hard time running and most people on the streets were laughing at him, which was the third reason he was in such a bad mood. As he walked into the office, there was an announcement being made over the intercom system. "Would Michel Dogsly please report to the front desk? Michel Dogsly to the front desk." Terrified of whatever he had done, Mr. Dogsly meekly walked up to the desk. It was never a good thing to go to the front desk. Employees who were called up there, never came back. A stern-faced woman was sitting at the computer typing quickly. Without looking up, she said, "Are you Mr. Dogsly?" "Yes," he said timidly. "What is the matter?" Glaring at him, she replied, "Are you aware of the number of complaints we have received? This week, we have brought in twice the amount of dogs that we normally do. Do you know why?" Mr. Dogsly humbly shook his head. "You have been taking extra dogs, if you know what I mean." Again, Mr. Dogsly had to say no. "Let me put it simply. You take more than just stray dogs. You take all dogs. We are not a dog stealing business. We are a business that gets rid of stray and unwanted dogs. Mr. Dogsly, because you have not been doing your job, we will have to fire you," the lady said primly and went back to her typing. "F-fired? I can't be fired. I just can't be. I'll be better, I promise," Michel Dogsly pleaded. "I have made my final decision. Now please remove yourself from my sight," she snapped. Wondering what he was going to do, Mr. Dogsly shuffled out of the building, once again, grumpy and depressed.  
"They what?" Mrs. Dogsly exclaimed in the kitchen of her tidy home.  
"How are we going to pay our bills? Feed our child? Buy new clothes?  
Michel, are they going to kick us out?" By this time she was screaming  
hysterically.  
"No, no, we won't be kicked out, I just need to find a better job-one  
without dogs," her husband said.  
* * * * *  
  
On a dark, spooky night, exactly the kind of night when bad things happen, three dogs had planned to meet at the corner Main Street and Bone Street. Two of them were there, but the third had not yet turned up. Although it was shadowy and gloomy, the pair talked like it was midday. "Are the rumors true?" asked the dog whose name is Professor K-nine. Ignoring her comment, the other dog, Professor Dumbledog said, "Olga is coming with a very vital package. I wanted you to be here with me when she comes." "Olga? Professor, you sent Olga to fetch something that important? I know that she means well, but she isn't the most trustworthy person, you know," said Professor K-nine. Professor Dumbledog said, "Madam, I would trust Olga to the end of the earth. Not the she would go there." "But does that mean.....that ...that," Professor K-nine broke of into sobs. Professor Dumbledog looked grave. "I'm afraid so. Allie and Nick," here professor Dumbledog's voice wavered, but he continued. "Are dead." "No!!" Professor K-nine's scream shattered the silent night. "Shhh!! You'll wake the cats and humans! And we don't need another inquire, especially after what You-Know-Who did." Professor K-nine lifted her head from her hands. "And?" she said breathlessly. "What did she do?" Professor Dumbledog did not want to give the answer. He looked at the stars for a while, counting them it seemed. Then he look at the nearby bushes, and as he did, the seemed to grow faster, trying to please him. But after minutes of silence, he had to look at his companion. "I am only sure of this: shortly after midnight, Lord Cat Nip," at this Professor K-nine flinched but Dumbledog paid no notice and continued "broke into Allie and Nick Potter's house, and killed them both. But their new born puppy, Heidi Potter, did not die." Professor K-nine gasped, and Dumbledog nodded. "So..so.what is going to happen to the puppy?" asked Professor K-nine. "He shall go to his mother's original owners." Dumbledog said finally. "No professor, he can't. I have been watching that family. They are truly evil. For one thing, the father hates dogs. He is a dogcatcher. Well, he was. He lost his job. So how would they pay for an animal? Heidi Potter could starve, or worse! He cannot live with that family and survive. I'm sorry," Professor K-nine said eventually. Dumbledog stared at her with a beady eye. "If you are sure," K-nine nodded furiously. "Well, then he shall stay at Hogwarts until he is ready to attend school." Just then, a large machine came zooming around a corner. A large, scruffy dog got off whatever she had been riding. "Sorry Professor Dumbledog. Traffic in London is dreadful, you know, especially vith vat has 'appened," the newcomer exclaimed. "Calm down Olga, it's okay. Do you have her?" Professor Dumbledog inquired. "Yes, yes, 'ere she is," Olga said, handing over a bundle of clothes. Gently moving the clothes aside, Dumbledog discovered a small, adorable, puppy. "What is that?" asked Professor K-nine, pointing to a lightning bolt- shaped scar on the dog's forhead. The scar brightened slightly. "She will carry that scar forever," Professor Dumbledog said. "Heidi Potter," he whispered silently. "The dog who lived." 


End file.
